Haunted
by PhantomBrat
Summary: Atem was running through the woods, looking for something when he nearly ran into a small child...She looked up at him with greenish eyes, "Do not anger the lights. Beware the pale ones' wrath if you do."   up for 'adoption'
1. Chapter 1

**PhantomBrat here with another Yu-Gi-Oh story.**

**Bakura: So who suffers this time?**

**Stuff it, Sir Dustyfarts. It's **_**my**_** plot and I'm not going to let you ruin it.**

**Yami: Did you just call him 'Sir Dustyfarts'?**

**Yeah, so what about it?**

**Yami: That's pretty funny.**

**Bakura: Laugh it up, Pharaoh. You'll get yours.**

**Yugi: Hope you enjoy this fiction as much as you like ****'Broken'****.**

**Noah: I'm going to post a 'blanket disclaimer' in PhantomBrat's profile later since she's too lazy to do one for her stories.**

* * *

><p>"Mark! Where's the boys," a frantic mother called to her husband. "They didn't come home for lunch."<p>

"Marge, they went over to help Mr. Henderson with his herd," her husband replied.

Just as he said this four people arrived, three of them were carrying a wrapped bundle. Andrew Henderson couldn't look the pair in the eye, "There was a stampede and the boys weren't able to get away. I'm sorry."

Margaret collapsed into her husband's arms as he looked at the three bundles in the farmhands' arms as she sobbed, "Our babies, our poor little angels."

They held the funeral two days later, burying the boys in their favorite clearing. Andrew's father had hired a stone carver to carve their likenesses as three angels. This was placed over their resting place after completion.

Their parents moved away, leaving behind their loss and the resulting pain, hoping to begin anew. After they moved, the farmhouse exchanged hands a few times.

* * *

><p>Over fifty years passed before three teens, trying to start out on their own, find the old farm and decide to buy it with their savings. They each had their own reasons for wanting the ancient place. The oldest wanted it to avoid his old 'friends', the middle wanted the serenity that it would provide as he worked on his art, and the youngest of the three didn't want to be without his brothers to watch over him in the big city. Besides, who would be there to make sure he didn't burn the house down?<p>

"Just sign here, here, and here," the realtor stated as she pointed to the mentioned areas on the deed. "Congratulations boys, you now own your very own 1900's style farmhouse and adjoining 100 acres."

"Thank you," the teens replied as she got in her car to leave.

"So, which room did you say you wanted," the middle asked the oldest.

He shrugged, "The one that had the balcony. You, Atem?"

The youngest spoke up before the other could reply, "I want the one by the stairs."

"I wasn't asking you, Marik," the oldest snapped.

The middle shrugged, "I don't mind; besides I wanted the room that was at the back of the house. It had a clear view of the sky and the woods not far from here."

Marik rubbed his hands together, "So when do we go get our stuff?"

* * *

><p>The three teens had just graduated from high school and wanted to move to get away from the city that they had grown up in. Bakura, Atem, and Marik Yamino were triplets who were grateful that they didn't look alike at all.<p>

While they were in high school, Bakura fell in with a bad crowd and near the end of school; he decided that that wasn't what he wanted for himself. Atem was the one that was in the art club, on the honor roll a few times, and part of the very small astronomy club. He was the one that kept his brothers from trying to murder each other. Marik was the baby of the three. He had a thing about being left behind, not that he would tell his older brothers that. Marik was always jealous of Bakura because Bakura was a natural-born leader, able to take charge at a moment's notice. He was also jealous of Atem because he could cook delicious meals without setting anything on fire.

Within days of purchasing the farmhouse, the Yamino triplets had moved in. The night that they had finished bringing the last box in, there was a knock on the door. Atem answered it, "Hello."

"You must be the guys that just bought the place," a young man stated.

Atem nodded, "My brothers and I wanted a place and this was on the market."

"Avery Henderson," he said, introducing himself. "My family owns the place just across the way."

Atem nodded before introducing himself and his brothers to their new neighbor, "I'm Atem Yamino. These are my brothers; Bakura and Marik."

"Nice to meet you guys. If you're ever in the mood for some real food, my grams makes the best fried chicken and biscuits in the whole area," Avery offered.

Atem nodded, "We might take you up on that offer later. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Three small orbs of light danced across the field, capturing Atem's eye as he searched the night sky. They were different colors and sizes. The larger of the three balls of light was a light brown; the middle was a pale lavender color. But the smallest of the trio was a brilliant amethyst. This particular orb was flitting about the two larger as if it wasn't pleased with following its companions.<p>

Atem couldn't help but smile at the sight. He fell asleep shortly after the lights vanished from sight.

* * *

><p>Atem was running through the woods, looking for something when he nearly ran into a small child. She was wearing an old-fashioned cream-colored dress and had dark curly hair tied back with a ribbon. There was a doll in her arms. She looked up at him with greenish eyes, <em>"Do not anger the lights. Beware the pale ones' wrath if you do."<em>

He shot up in his bed, breathing heavily from his nightmare. "What was that all about?"

Noticing that the clock read 7:30 am, Atem decided to go for a walk and check out the woods for some plants and animals to sketch. Taking note of an old trail, he followed it to a clearing. Atem noticed a trio of angels in the middle of the space. He read the plaque that was at its base:

_**Malik, Ryou, and Yugi Hikari**_

_**June 4**__**th**__**, 1939- August 19, 1955**_

_**May **__**y**__**ou **__**r**__**est in **__**p**__**eace, **__**o**__**ur **__**t**__**hree **__**l**__**ittle Angels**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yami: So why is it that I'm related to the tomb-robber and the psycho?<strong>

**Because that's how I typed it.**

**Yugi: So am I dead?**

**Yeah, sorry about that.**

**Yugi: What was I killed by?**

**A, uh, *mutters* bunch of beef.**

**Yugi: Yami, I'm not eating beef for a while! We're switching to turkey!**

**Yami: *Glares at me***

**Get over it. Besides, turkey meat is way better for you anyways.**

**Ryou: 'Kura, no more beef in my house for a while.**

**Malik: Same goes for you too, Marik!**

**Bakura and Marik: X.X**

**Joey: What's with them?**

***Points above* Read the whole transcript and you'll see.**

**Mokuba: Until next time…**


	2. HELP, Author's Note

**Here's the deal...I wrote the second chapter for Haunted and feel that someone more suited should adopt and continue this.**

**Bakura: Meaning that PhantomBrat can't do yaoi herself.**

**I will docx the second chapter to the sole writer that has a decent track record for completing their stories. Please PM me if you are interested. I'll go into further details for the 'adoption' of this fic.**

**Yugi: Please don't let this story end here.**

**I am sorry for leaving this fiction at a crucial stage. PhantomBrat out.  
><strong>


End file.
